


Anti's Shenanigans

by galeruicewing15



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dark is done(tm), drunk anti, just sweet fluff, nomnom eat that sweet sweet fluff, vv short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galeruicewing15/pseuds/galeruicewing15
Summary: Anti comes home drunk and Dark has to deal with him.





	Anti's Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a comic by @ask-psychoanti on tumblr  
> go check them out!! they're super cool!!

“Daaaaaarkie~.”

Dark sighed from his position on the couch, not looking up from his book. “Anti, are you drunk again?”

The glitch giggled and looped his arms around Dark’s neck, giving whiskey-scented kisses to Dark’s ear. “Nooooo. I can't be drunk. ‘M Irish!”

Dark rolled his eyes and laughed softly. “That doesn’t matter, love, when you’ve downed two bottles of Jameson with Chase.”

Anti fell over the back of the couch, lying beside Dark, all tousled green hair and glitchy giggles. “Wasn’t _two_ bottles,” he slurred.

“Oh?”

“S’more like three. I think. S’all a blur after half the second.”

Dark frowned down at Anti. “I hope you're not encouraging Chase’s bad drinking habits.”

“M’not! Promise!” Anti exclaimed, sitting upright and falling over onto Dark’s arms. “He’s jus’ a good drinkin’ buddy, s’all.”

Dark sighed again and set his book down on the side table. He wasn’t going to get any reading done now, with a drunk glitch demon to look after. Anti took this opportunity to crawl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck and purred into the crook of his neck.

Dark stroked Anti’s hair, causing the other to purr harder. He often wondered why Anti acted like a cat. Perhaps it was just his particular demonic property.

Anti placed a kiss on Dark’s neck. Then he nipped at the delicate skin at the nape of Dark’s neck. Dark chuckled softly and titled his head to give Anti more reach. Anti kissed and nipped up Dark’s neck to his lips. Anti’s lips still carried the strong taste of whiskey. Anti leaned back and stared at Dark with drunken eyes.

Dark chuckled again and kissed Anti on the nose. “What are you thinking of love?”

Anti sighed and kissed Dark again. “Jus’ that yer fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Dark rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you’re drunk.”

Anti huffed and touched his nose to Dark’s nose. “Jus’ cos I'm drunk doesn’t mean I don’ think yer fuckin’ gorgeous. An’ guess what? When I wake up sober tomorrow? I'm gonna think yer the fuckin’ sexiest goddamn person on the planet.”

Dark smiled and held Anti’s face in his hands. “What makes you say that, love?”

“Cos you are,” Anti pouted.

Dark laughed softly, and kissed Anti’s pouted lips. “Point taken, love. How about we head up to bed now?”

Anti groaned and flopped off of Dark’s lap. “I guess. Though I’d like ta do more things.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dark sighed and picked up the glitch demon. “I am not having sex with you while you are drunk, love. You need sleep.”

Anti groaned again, but didn’t complain anymore. Dark walked him upstairs and into bed. He tucked the other in and laid down beside him. Anti had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dark chuckled and kissed Anti’s forehead.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
